New Player New Game
by DA16
Summary: A new player has stumbled into Wonderland and along the way he learns nothing is as it seems as he is pulled, pushed and shoved through a world he can hardly keep up with. Rewrite of 'Another Adventure" possible: BL/GL/Het Violence, Language
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own, Alice in Wonder/Through the looking glass, I am not making any money from this.

Possible Warnings: Bl/Gl/Het, Violence, Gore, Swearing, and the destruction of decent childhood memories.

You've Been Invited For Tea...

It was the moment before day turned to night, the only moment in an entire day where the sky came alive. In this glorious moment the horizon would alight and it looked as if the sky was on fire. Even while the edges of the sky were smeared with such brilliant colors from the fading sun, no in a certain little garden, attending a seemingly never ending tea party could pay attention to the event. The whole situation appeared odd but no one in attendance really cared how they appeared to others. They didn't comment on how such a ridiculously large table fit in the small dark clearing in dense and over grown forest. They didn't give a second thought to how the table was almost over flowing with odd and ends of different tea sets, and they certainly didn't ask as to why it seemed that the tea and other necessities of the party never ran out. They didn't ask questions about how it all worked because they didn't care to know, it worked and that was all that mattered to the small party.

The small party consisted of only five, three and a half if you were counting fully functioning minds. With such a large table, so many settings and so many chairs it was rather awkward how close together the group was sitting; Practically in each other's laps. None of the group was worried about their personal space, they knew each too well. Despite the party being small in attendance, the group of five more than filled the small clearing with the the sound of voices, laughter, the clink of fine china and silverware. The level of noise would have made one wonder if they were drinking more than just tea but that was certainly not the case. The group of friends was just a little to the left of sanity and it suited them just fine. They chatted, ranted and argued about everything and nothing. They told jokes that probably sounded like non sense, but they would laugh loudly and unashamed anyways.

Grey eyes peered out mischievously from under the brim of the ugliest hat that anyone had the misfortune to look upon. It was his favorite hat and no one ever told him how awful it truly was. He raised his free hand to brush away dark locks of hair from his face as he watched his friends. His other hand was wrapped tightly around a fresh cup of tea, it was so hot it was turning the palm of his hand bright red but the Mad Hatter didn't notice the pain. The group was settling down from a fit of laughter, which honestly none of them could remember why it had started. Surely one of them had told a very witty joke though and each silently took credit for being so clever.

"I haven't had such a laugh in so long," The Hatter spoke, sincerely. "March and I only laugh like this when you pair visit us."

The March Hare nodded from his seat on the other end of the party, their guests and the Dor Mouse squished between them. "The company of lovely ladies is very refreshing compared to our usual entertainment." March glanced down at the Dor Mouse with narrowed eyes. The sleepy mouse was never good company to be honest, either he was passed out with his face in a plate of buttered toast like he was now, or he was shrieking and screaming about creatures in the forest trying to eat him. The pitiful behavior never failed to bore the March Hare and with a huff he grabbed a new cup. It was full of candied lemon peels.

The Dor Mouse whimpered in his passed out state and pressed closer to the feminine body protecting him from the March Hare. "Shh, Dorian," A soft female voice spoke, quiet out of place in the usual rowdy and loud party. "I like your company just fine, don't listen to them." A well manicured hand shifted through the pale brown locks of hair, being careful of the twitching mouse ears.

"You spoil him with affection Black." The second woman spoke, voice more stern. The Red Joker was not as affectionate as her counterpart, the Black Joker.

The Black Joker responded by hugging the smaller body of the mouse tightly to herself, and the Dor Mouse nuzzled into her more than ample cleavage with a grin. The March Hare looked like he wanted to strangle the mouse, but not even the Hatter could be sure if it was because March was jealous of Black or Dorian. "And why shouldn't I? No one else will!" She huffed, the pouting face having no affect on her partner.

"Do as you wish I guess, either way if March decides to shower us more flattery I will always be inclined to return." Red was as vain as Black was affectionate. She tossed back perfectly styled red hair that fell to her waist. "But alas!" She said much too dramatically, "My duty as a Queen's Knight is my foremost duty." At this point the Red Joker had stood up on the table, not caring or noticing her boots knocking over and breaking dishes, knocking over a sugar bowl into the Hatter's lap. "As the Queen's personal and most trusted servant I must always be ready to take on the important tasks that she bestows upon me. I must always endeavor to preform them with all my heart and soul. For my life is the Queen's and a great Knight must always be ready and be willing to stand before her and serve her." The dramatic monologue was finished with a curtsy, despite the knight wearing armor. The Red Joker was met with a loud round of applause, cheers and whistles as she sat in her seat, boots still on the table. She laughed and thanked the group, even Dorian cheered her on, still enjoying the fleshy pillows he was resting on.

"That was lovely my dear," The other knight spoke with a devious grin on her lips. "But you have it all wrong: The Queen shrieks and we run to do her bidding like our asses are and fire and she's threatened to take our heads." The party went up in laughter again, the comment was nothing but true. The Queen of Hearts had turned out to be just like her mother in every way with the exception of her undeniable beauty. It was always argued among the party that being fair of face meant little when your rage could make the most seasoned of knights soil themselves.

Both jokers abruptly stopped laughing, looking at each other with wide eyes.

"Red you felt that too?"

"Yes."

"It was just like..."

"Alice."

"We must go."

Both knights stood, the Black Joker pried the Dor Mouse from around her waist and shoved him into March's lap. He whined as the loss of the soft body and paled when he realized where he now was. "Why!" He whimpered as he looked up at the smirking Hare before a handful of candied lemon peels were abruptly shoved in his face.

The Mad Hatter looked wistful as the Knights departed and he spoke as if not realizing the true meaning of Dorian's cry. "Because they are The Jokers, they are Knights of the Royal court, they serve the interests of the Queen, not us citizens of the realm. Creatures like them show up in the deck where they shouldn't be, where they are least expected."

.: * :.

Piercing golden eyes lazily opened to gaze into the darkened forest. The owner of the eyes was not at all intimidated by the forest that claimed to many lives and minds. At the moment he was doing what he was best at, being nosy, for no other reason than he was severely bored with the world. The tea party was always a source of entertainment, even if he didn't join in, not that he was ever invited. He liked to sit and listen though; To the crazy jokes, the disjointed conversations, the laughter that followed. It wasn't that he so longed for the interaction, it was a distraction from his own mind that was just as dark and twisted as the forest he occupied. His ears perked up on the top of his head when half the laughter in the clearing below halted. He felt it, sensed it: An undeniable presence that pulsed through the kingdom. He smirked, sharp fangs clear if anyone had been up there to see them. He stood from his seat on the large branch, graceful as ever and not worried about falling from such a height. "This will be fun." He said with a delighted voice, striped tail swishing behind him as he dissipated.

.: * :.

TBC

AN: Chapter One Rewritten.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own, Alice in Wonder/Through the looking glass, I am not making any money from this.

Possible Warnings: Bl/Gl/Het, Violence, Gore, Swearing, and the destruction of decent childhood memories.

.: * :.

Not Quite A Rabbit Hole

The Happiest Place On Earth.

That's what the ads said anyways.

Personally, Gunner had never before been surrounded by so many cry, screaming children in his life. This was hell on Earth for the teen but his fate was sealed for the summer and he cursed the employee I.D. in his hand. He could have chosen that summer internship at his mother's office, but he'd wanted something that would give him more freedom. He was regretting not choosing the job with air conditioning now as he sat in the small slice of shade he'd found while he sipped a overly sweetened cola. All in all he was miserable but at least with this job he wouldn't have a parent breathing down his neck and there was a better chance at actually making friends.

"I'm shit outta luck." The blond said aloud to himself, knowing he was going to have to tough it out if he wanted to stay.

"You shouldn't swear in the park." A stern, but very feminine voice scolded the blond.

The teen quickly looked up to find a girl no older than himself smiling down at him. Her blue-green eyes were filled with amusement as she peered down at him from behind wire frame glasses. "You should really be drinking water as well, soda will just dehydrate you more." She informed him as she sat down in his slice of shade without asking.

"Edith." She said after a moment, flashing her employee card at the blond.

"Oh, I'm Gunner." He replied, tucking his own I.D. into his pocket so he would have a free hand to hold out to the girl. "Nice to meet you."

"Like wise." She said, taking his hand to shake it. "So how new are you?"

"Just hired this morning actually. They're finding a place for me, so I'll know by tomorrow what's in store for me. The woman was pretty vague, it kind of sounded like I'd be doing odds and ends kinda jobs."

"Oh they usually do that with new employees," The brunette said knowingly to the blond before continuing with her explanation, "to find out where you'll fit in the best."

"I see, and where do you fit in the best Edith?" Gunner asked curiously, continuing to sip his drink despite her warning. He'd paid for it, he was going to finish it.

"Well with my obviously glamorous looks I'm often called upon to preform as any of the famous Disney princesses." And then she laughed. "But usually they toss me into one of the Daisy Duck outfits."

Gunner found he couldn't help but laugh along with the other teen. There was something so easy about her presence, so natural that he couldn't help but relax.

"Oops, speaking of playing dress up, I gotta be on my way." She stood with grace and paused, almost seeming to sense Gunner's disappointment. "But, we definatly need to continue this conversation. Let's say you meet me by the tea cups after close tonight ok? Alright! See you there!"

The brunette was lost into the crowds of tourists before the blond could get a word out. He smiled though, he hadn't even worked a a day and he was already making a friend, maybe his summer at the park would be much better than he thought. For the rest of the day as he wandered through the park and tried to memorize it, he found he could easily ignore the crying children and yelling parents; It didn't bother him so much anymore.

.: * :.

The silence that encased the elegant room made it feel much larger than it already was. The vaulted ceiling and panoramic windows made it all the more dramatic. Windows made up an entire wall, creating a graceful arch and allowing for a one hundred and eighty degree view of the world below and beyond. The gorgeous gardens, the landscape below and the beautiful room did not receive so much more than a bored stare and slightly frowning ruby red lips. The Queen of Hearts was far from impressed with the details of the room and scenery. She stood at the windows, as if appreciating the view but anyone who thought that was wrong. The Queen wasn't actually looking at anything in particular. She was thinking, planning, her mind was constantly shifting through plans and information. There was too much going on outside of the palace grounds for her to be enjoying the view. She needed to focus on the here and now, and how that was going to affect the future.

"It's such a lovely day, really fit for a game of croquette," A voice from behind the queen broke the silence, the tone teasing, "but you have to stay inside and attend to the never ending problems of the kingdom."

"And you are late," the Queen replied coolly, turning to face the new occupant of the room, "as usual Rabbit."

The White Rabbit only grinned in response as he casually made his way from the entrance to pause by the Queen's desk. The only piece of furniture in the room, besides the chair that accompanied it. The desk was over sized and ornate, and would have looked terribly over sized in any smaller room. It was covered in neat stacks of paper, each precisely placed according to their importance.

"You'll have to forgive me," The Rabbit said, sitting himself down on an empty corner of the desk, "But old habits die hard your majesty." The title had been tacked on at the end in a mocking tone, but it was ignored. This Queen of Hearts was not quite so petty as her mother, that woman was crazy in all honesty, the new queen would be the first to admit it.

Her eyes merely narrowed in the White Rabbit's direction, he was becoming much more bold since her mother's death. No longer was he the jumpy, blithering thing he had been before. The White Rabbit had gained confidence and an awareness of his own abilities. The Queen allowed the familiar and casual way he acted with her, simply because of how much he was able to accomplish for her. She made much better use of him than her mother had.

"And every time you tell me that I begin to wonder more and more just how hard it is for rabbits to die..." The Queen of hearts spoke evenly as he closed the short distance between herself and her desk as well. She settled in the only seat in the room as if it were her throne and she was readying herself to address the court. The thin threat made it quite clear for the rabbit to get on with what ever business he had come to bother her with.

"We'll I do have something for your majesty that will perhaps interest you more than that thought." The White Rabbit replied, not wasting time in producing a small, crumpled and folded set of papers from his vest. The Queen's red lips tipped down in a frown as she took the wad of paper from the Rabbit. "It was all I was able to obtain." He explained as he smoothed out the wrinkles in his clothes and she smoothed out the wrinkled papers. His clothing was all darker tones, maroons and dark tans, black boots, it contrasted his pale colors well; The papers were smudged with ink. His ears were of course white and more floppy and bunny like than those of a rabbit. 'The White Bunny' didn't have quite the same effect as the title he used. "It was that damned cat." The Rabbit hissed out the name as if it was sour on his tongue. His hands raised to his already perfectly groomed, pale blond hair. He was unaware of his Queen watching him, and of how he had had also gained vanity with his other new characteristics. "It was because of him I was unable to get any more for you. He interrupted me before I could barely begin. You know how nosy he is, appearing here and there when ever he feels like it. None of this is his concern," The Rabbit let out a growl, the deep sound betraying his slight and small form for a moment, "and yet he is always jumping in where he shouldn't be."

"I know quite well of his unpredictable nature Bunny." The Queen of Hearts replied dryly as she began to unfold the papers, smirking to herself knowing she was the only one that could get away with the unfortunate nickname. "We can only hope for time being that he keeps to himself and his inquisitive personality confined to that forest he calls home." Her eyes were quick to begin scanning the crumpled papers, signaling to the Rabbit that he was dismissed for now. He stood from where he'd been perched on the desk, still irked about the name but paused before reaching the door to the royal office.

"There was one other thing, my Queen." She didn't spare him a glance, but he knew she was listening. "On my way out of Tearsalt I ran into a pair of your knights, The Jokers. They wished me to relay a message to you on their behalf. There is a new player in Wonderland."

He left her alone then, quietly pulling the heavy door closed behind himself.

Her concentration was ruined for the rest of the day.

.: * :.

Gunner found himself waiting in the most ridiculous seat he had ever had the displeasure of sitting on. The giant fiberglass teacup was painted with a hideous pink design along the outside. Luckily for the blond teen's pride, there was no one around to tease him for sitting in the horrible thing. He checked his watch again for at least the fifth time in the last minute. It was well past the close, hardly any of the the clean up staff was around now and Gunner was beginning to get the horrible feeling he had been tricked. He felt like a fool, sitting around and waiting for a girl that was never going to show up, maybe she was hanging out with her friends already, laughing about the idiotic new guy.

Frustrated, the blond teen stood from his seat, intent on leaving now that he felt like an idiot. He also had the urge to leave as soon as possible. The park was rather creepy at night when it was deserted like this, he just wanted to go home now and sulk until he had to start working. He stood and started to walk, hopefully he was going the right way because in all honesty the park was pretty big and he couldn't quite remember where the exit was.

Then he heard it.

The sharp and distinct sound of heels on the fake cobble stone streets. The sharp succession made it obvious the owner of the heels was running and very quickly. The sound was oddly echoed and Gunner could hardly tell which direction it was coming from. He turned in circles, looking up each avenue for the source as it grew louder. A tap on his shoulder made him spin around in reaction, he turned just in time to see a blurred streak of long brown hair rushed past him down the fake road and around a corner.

"Edith!" He called, his legs deciding to take chase before his brain even thought it over. By the time he had rounded the corner she was already at the end of the fake street and turning the next corner. Gunner huffed and pushed himself a little harder, wondering how on Earth the other could run in heeled boots like that and so fast! In the darkened park, Gunner wasn't quiet sure where he was anymore. Chasing Edith had given him tunnel vision, all he could see through his blue eyes was the slightly blurred female form ahead of him.

He kept up the chase, but just barely. Through the fake streets he followed, his throat was dry and his legs felt on fire. Edith suddenly swerved into the thick brush to one side of the street, Gunner had hardly payed attention to when fake store fronts gave way to nature. He cut into the brush as well, expecting another street but instead having his feet fall out from under him. He yelped as he slid down an unexpected slope, into the dark foliage. He came to a stop a few short moments later when the ground leveled off again. Gunner swore as he pushed himself up, blue eyes glancing around in the dim light. Where the hell was he know? He'd fallen into a rugged clearing and a short distance away was Edith. She looked over her shoulder at him, smiling.

"Come on, we're almost there." She said, her voice held a hind of teasing to it.

Before Gunner could speak, she stepped forward and promptly disspapeared down into the Earth. The air jumped from the teen's lungs and he scrambled up to his feet and closing the distance between where he'd fallen and where the other had dissapeared. He didn't quite make it tripping over into the hard ground again. He grunted, looking down towards his feet to see what he'd tripped over. A large metal disk, ... a man hole cover?

"The fuck..." He hissed, what was that doing out here? He scrambled foreward again, coming upon the spot Edith vanished from. There was a hole in the ground, it was pitch black inside and it made Gunner's stomach drop.

"Gunner, hurry up." Edith's feminine voice prompted from within the darkness.

The blond teen hesitated for a few moments before kneeling down, hanging his legs into the hole and the darkness and using his hands to help lower himself down until he was only gripping the ledge. He swallowed hard, building up his nerve to let go. How silly he must look at that moment. There bottom couldn't be that far down if Edith had jumped in without a second thought. He cursed at himself and let go.

And then he wished he hadn't.

Pure panic settled into his bones and gripped him so hard he lost his voice. He couldn't scream or make any noise as he fell, and fell and fell. The hole above and the poor light it provided got smaller and smaller above him until he couldn't see it anymore. He was overwhelmed with emotions he'd never thought possible for himself, first and foremost was an inescapable fear. It made him curl up, wrap his arms around himself for comfort that didn't help him. It made tears form and leak from his tightly closed eyes, he didn't notice them though; He was falling so fast that the air rushing past his ears made him deaf, made his hair whip and wave, making his scalp ache.

He didn't know how long he'd been falling, how far but he opened red rimmed eyes when he noticed the wind growing quieter in his ears. The air around him felt odd, it was no long sharp and stinging against his exposed skin. It was softer. It felt like he was slowing down. Gunner didn't realize how tense he'd been the whole time until he felt something solid against his back and he was finally able to find his voice again. He released the scream that had been trapped within him since he'd let go of the ledge. He screamed until his voice was raw, tears streaming down his face and into the sandy ground below him. He clutched at the constantly shifting grains of sand below him, his screams bounced back at him, hurting his ears all over again as he tumbled down the mound of sand before finally coming to a stop.

Gunner's breaths were heavy as he tried to fill his lungs again, his screams having finally subsided, shock was settling in, making his body shake. He opened his eyes again when he had his breathing under control, when the beating of his heart wasn't loud in his ears. Huddled in the sand, Gunner was frozen in place for sometime. When he was truly quiet again though, he heard it: The distinct sound of the ocean, of waves and the call of gulls.

.: * :.

"The child is not here, let's expand our search." The Black Joker huffed, turning her back on the town. Spread before her was the most dramatic mark Alice had left on Wonderland: The Sea of Tears. The harbor town of Tearsalt had sprung up on one of it's calmer edges a short while after the girl had left. It was a thriving community and seaport, many creatures called it home.

The Red Joker narrowed her eyes as she also let herself watch the water for a moment. She wasn't sure where the child was, her senses were all mixed up. She couldn't seem to keep her mind in check. She had felt a similar awkwardness of the mind when the first child, Alice had arrived in Wonderland. The darker joker assumed it was because they were getting closer. She couldn't be sure though, they'd already searched Tearsalt and come up with nothing.

"Maybe the Cat found him already..." The Black Joker wish she hadn't said that thought out loud. The glare she received from the other could melt iron. She didn't apologize, only gave a huff and flopped down onto the unforgiving hard wooden planks that made up the dock. She swung her legs over the of the dock in a childish fashion while the more serious of the pair seemed to ignore her for a while.

"If the Cat had found the new child, he'd be rubbing it in our faces already." The Red Joker finally replied.

The Cheshire Cat grinned as he adjust himself upon the rock he was sitting on. It was exposed because of low tide, and sat in a perfect position beneath the docks the Jokers were lurking on. He wondered how dense the pair was, for he was so close to them he could have easily reached out and clawed the black of the Black Joker's legs. Where these really the most trusted knights of the Queen of Hearts?

The Cat's ears twitched as the pair above him started to bicker. He wondered about them, because before today had never really given them too much thought. They were not related in any way, the skins tones and other colorings clearly defined that. They were not lovers for it was quite common gossip at court that the Black Joker was fooling around with the Queen's cousin, the Jack of Hearts. The other rumor was the virginity of the Red Joker, something to do with outpouring her Knightly duties. The Cat was still undecided on how true he thought that rumor was.

He held back a laugh, telling himself he should know better than to rely on court gossip.

"Fine," The legs that had been tempting him to stick had disappeared, "we'll do one more sweep of the town before spreading out."

The Cheshire Cat waited patiently for the sound of boots to disappear before moving from his spot in a gracefully quick and quiet way that only cats could move.

.: * :.

Grainy, slightly wet sand had broken his fall. He could smell salt, hear the distinct sound of waves breaking over rocks and the cry of gulls. He glanced all around himself, catching sight of light. He scrambled up unto shaky legs and stumbled towards it, over slippery rocks and sinking patches of sand. He breached the entrance to the cave and into the stony shore, panting for breath, tired, sore and grateful to feel the sun against his skin. He managed to prop himself up against a rock, baby blue eyes watching the wave brake over the rugged shoreline. It was so peaceful, it calmed him.

A warm arm slipped around his shoulders, pulling him into an equally warm body, and a husky voice being whispered into his ear but Gunner was too tired to even jump.

"Lovely view is it not?"

Gunner turned, finding himself face to face with the owner of the arm wrapped around him. Mesmorizing golden eyes, framed by locks of dark purple hair where the first things he saw. He leaned back, away from the other being, he noticed a grin with sharp fangs then. And finally he saw what were most definitely cats ears atop the other creature's head.

"I think I must of hit my head when I fell." He blurted out, not realizing he had spoken until the husky voice chuckled.

.: * :.

AN: And there we are, chapter two rewritten.


End file.
